


We shouldn’t be doing this

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Denial, F/M, Kissing, Rain, Smut, Teasing, Visiting Family, angst about the kissing, drunk Cormoran, grumpy cormoran, ill thought actions, interruptions, more kissing, tipsy robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: We shouldn’t be doing this, he thought... yet it kept happening.





	1. Chapter 1

_We shouldn’t be doing this..._

_We shouldn’t_

_Be_

_Doing_

_This_

It was rare that they tailed anyone together these days, but tonight, they’d been tracking a pair of dodgy characters that might be linked to trafficking. Strike hadn’t been happy for Robin to watch both, though of course he’d not said it that way. Two pairs of eyes on two shady fellas was the best plan. Still, now huddled in the crowded pub, Cormoran was nearly crushed between the bar and the wall.

He was trying to give Robin a little bit of space and dignity, for once or twice that night someone had tried to grope her arse. It was a seedy place, and the beer was like piss. But, talking and tailing as they were, he had her large, keen eyes looking right at him. Jesus, did she know how disarming she could be, especially at point blank range?

Robin had sensed she had caught the eye of one of them, even with her back to him she knew a bastard. But then suddenly, she just found herself looking at Cormoran, enveloped fully in his company, happy in his hemisphere.

“Come here.” He’d said warily after chatting easy enough for ten minutes or so. Despite his grave tone, the arm slipping about her waist and anchoring her nearer to him was a contrast. But his brow was steely, though only she could see it.

Robin couldn’t help but make a small muffled sound when he pressed his lips to hers, all part of the rouse of course. Cormoran pretended he wasn’t at all enthralled by her soft lips and that whisper of surprise she’d emitted.

Robin relaxed, a hand coming to cup one cheek, the kiss was feather light to them but from any other angle, it would appear deeper. It was a crime for any man to eyeball Robin the way that fucker had, but somehow that sentiment was lost once their lips joined. They seemed suspended in time but Robin pressed a little more insistently, her body arching a touch into his bulky frame. This was far far too right...

_We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not like last time at the hospital._

Cormoran pulled back, Robin smiled, those diamond eyes smiling too. But the moment dispelled as she looked over her shoulder. The pair had gone.

“Buggar!” She exclaimed and picked up her bag from the bar. Feeling the loss, unsure if she did, Cormoran could only follow.

.....

_We shouldn’t be doing this..._

_We definitely shouldn't be doing it here..._

Robin’s fingers tugged and gripped at the fabric of Cormoran’s shirt. He was so bloody big and she was on tiptoes, it was the only effective form of anchorage. His own hands cupped her face as he drunkenly, passionately and greedily kissed her. They’d only gone to collect their coats and now they were a tangle of limbs, lips and booze racing brains.

“Crmn.” He heard his name a muffled murmur against his lips as it tipped from hers. Was she trying to get his attention, was it said from the same raging bloody desire he was currently feeling? Or did it just sound right to her. “Toobloodyall.”

He laughed against her insistent mouth, too turned on to let it break the kiss. He felt her straining to reach, she was tall, but he still towered over her. Cormoran let his hands hungrily sweep to her waist and he lifted her a little against his chest, her arms slipping about his neck.

_This most definitely was not like that time in the car park..._

_Or the pub..._

Only in his fantasies...

This shouldn’t be happening!

The party raged on downstairs, Nick was heard most of all, shouting to everyone that they needed to top up their empties. Christmas music, clinking glasses and chatter was a humming backdrop.

Robin’s thoughts raged in pure base instinct, it was something along the lines of...

‘Cormoran is so bloody hot... not in looks... well not not in looks, he is very sexy... but by god that man is a radiator of heat, musk and energy!’

This was where he longed to be, albeit not drunk, surrounded by coats in the dark of the room. But holding Robin close and kissing her like she was oxygen. Cormoran had imagined kissing her in many different scenarios, but not a setting like this. He wanted to sweep his hands to cup her arse, lift her a little more against him so she knew exactly the power she had. But his drunken mind remembered her once saying she hated men doing that in public. But this wasn’t public, it was just the two of them. It was far too tempting!

“Corm?” Ilsa yelled up the stairs, they paused and kept their faves close in the darkness. “Robin? Don’t let him wee in the wardrobe... Nick’s done that before.”

With a trilled giggle, Ilsa went back to the party and the ensconced pair slowly released each other. Straightening their clothes, both glad they couldn’t see the others face (yet longing for it), Cormoran whispered,

“You go first.”

“Okay,” Robin replied merrily, yet her voice a little flatter than before the kiss. “Don’t wee in the wardrobe.”

As she walked away, Cormoran watched her, running a hand through his hair and still tasting her dew on his lips.

_We shouldn’t be doing this, he thought, God help me._


	2. Chapter 2

“We shouldn’t be doing this!” He exclaimed, holding up a folder to protect himself. “We should have got a taxi!”

The rain battered down on the pair of them, his hair sticking to his forehead in seconds. Robin too was dripping wet, her light coat no match for the barage.

“I told you.” Robin giggled as she grabbed his coat sleeve and they started to half run. Denmark street wasn’t far, he urged her to run ahead and get the kettle on. Reluctantly, she agreed after some sparring between them and he watched her duck and weave between umbrellas and sour faces.

When he finally arrived inside the building, he felt more sponge than man, dripping from head to toe. He was freezing now and knew a hot shower was in order. As he climbed the stairs slowly, taking care not to slip, his mind wandered.

Robin changing into one of his jumpers or shirts whilst her clothes dried.

Robin’s perfume mixed with the smell of rain.

Robin looking as strangely irresistible soaked to the skin as she did normally.

_You shouldn’t be doing this, she’s your partner._

When he stepped inside, still dripping, Robin was around him at once. Helping him shake off the large, sodden coat, she hung it up and he noticed a fresh towel over her shoulder. Coming near him again, she raised the towel in her hand and began carefully drying about his hair and face.

It was such a sweet gesture, the epitome of who she was, that he quite forgot some of his racier thoughts during his ascent. Playfully she ruffled his hair with the towel, but in an instant she used her free hand to push and tousle it into order.

Though still damp and dripping, creating a pool at his feet, Cormoran would not disturb this for anything.

“There now,” She said with a smile, “your decent at least.”

“I feel...” he tried to make a joke as Robin made one or two more adjustments to his hair. “Like the Snowman at the end.”

“I can’t watch that, I cry.” Robin explained, looking at his damp curls instead of his eyes, but when she met his, coupled with her next words, he was gone. “The one with the little girl and her grandad gets me the most though. It reminds me of losing mine....”

She laughed to herself for a moment, a memory coming to the fore and framing her face in a beautiful way.

“We used to catch him necking whisky sometimes when he said he was making tea.”

__

We shouldn’t be doing this, he thought, I can’t do things this way anymore.

__

In that moment, he took her face in his hands and kissed her with such passionate reverence, he felt her knees buckle. But he’d never let her fall, he gathered her further to him as she responded, deepening the kiss. Robin sighed against his lips like she had in the pub. Christ, this is life, Cormoran thought.

.....

“We shouldn’t be doing this, you know?” Robin said, one eyebrow arched suggestively at him. Cormoran might have taken her point if:

A. She wasn't sat astride his lap.

B. Nuzzling and kissing his jaw line.

And most importantly

C. Allowing his hands to roam freely over her hips and bum whilst she teased him.

“Filing a formal complaint are we?” He replied before stealing a kiss from her quickly. This was to tempt her to kiss him again with more lustful impatience, he knew she had that in her. It made him all the hornier when he coaxed it from her.

“Yes.” She explained, “point one, the seating shortage in this room, point two, the boss’ hands keep venturing below the equator.”

Robin’s phrasing made him laugh deep in his chest.

“We’ll get the union involved.” He joked.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this, though.” Robin repeated, both hands in his hair gently scratching his scalp. Cormoran found he loved that during their playful moments like this.

“Aside from the professional ethics, why not?”

“Because any minute...”

The door of the adjoining room, their main office flew open and a slightly offbeat tread stomped into the room.

“You ready to go Bunsen?!” Shanker called.

Cormoran looked at Robin, he was anything but ready for anything other than making love to her until they exhausted themselves.

Robin gave him one last lingering kiss before winking at him.

“I’ll give him a chocolate hobnob whilst you sort yourself out.”

She disappeared from the room and he scrunched his eyes shut and tried to calm himself.

We really shouldn’t be doing this right now, Shanker!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments so far. If anyone would like something specific added... suggest away.

“We shouldn’t be doing this!” Cormoran grumbled in a hoarse whisper, close to Robin’s ear. 

“Were you hoping for Trivial Pursuits?” Robin giggled, her cheek feeling the rough texture of his stubble. His arm that was about her waist pulled her to him a little tighter and his scowl couldn't help but break. Robin was good at that.

“What kind of adults engineer organised fun at a dinner party... let alone bloody hide and seek?!” He laughed incredulously. 

“It’s sardines.” Robin corrected him, nudging him with her elbow. “What would you rather be doing?”

“I’d like a bloody good sit down, I’m too fucking big to hide anywhere.”

The laugh that threatened to tumble from her lips and give them away was reward enough. Cormoran watched as Robin chewed her lip to hold in the growing giggle, it was a strange privilege. His fingers near her waist wriggled beneath the fabric of her light jumper and tickled the skin there. Robin squirmed a little in response and she looked up at him pretending to be stern.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish.” Robin warned and he felt her free hand run a finger up the inside of one of his jean clad thighs. She stopped just short of his crotch, keeping her hand there. There eyes locked, that knowing spark of heat igniting between them. He loved when she kept his gaze, it turned him on even more in these moments.

“Fuck this!” He announced and turning her towards him fully, he crushed his lips to hers. If he had to stand here playing this tedious game, he was going to spend it kissing the woman he loved. Heat flooded, blood pounded and were anyone to come upon them, they’d see they were lost in their own game.

......

“We shouldn’t really...” every word came out a slow, desire drugged groan between kisses. “Be doing this... Martin only popped... to Sainsbury’s... fuck!”

Cormoran didn’t heed this, he carried on passionately fucking her. His hands gripping her hips, enthralled at feeling her back arch off the rickety dressing table. Staying with her parents had been lovely, but somehow, even when they felt in the mood, they couldn’t act on their need for each other. But the opportunity of an empty house, even for twenty minutes, was too good to miss out on.

“Jesus Robin!” Cormoran growled in her ear, fingers digging into the flesh of his backside, urging him on. Her lips barely left his, except to ghost along his jaw line. When he first angled his hips to hit that spot that really made her cry out, he felt her teeth nip his shoulder. It was a feral side to Robin that he liked. 

Sliding his hands beneath her, he lifted her from the dresser. She mewed at the temporary loss of him, yet he could see from her face, his carrying her to the bed was not unwelcome. It would be comfier without the prosthetic, but there wasn’t enough bloody time!

Placing her down quickly but with care, he moved to cover her body with his own, he was damn well going to worship her during this brief window. But she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, straddling his hips and sinking down onto to him. 

Her cry of impatient satisfaction to have him inside her nearly tipped him over the edge. But he knew this well enough, he knew what she wanted. Taking her hips in his large hands, he thrust upward into her as she leaned forward, spanning her hands on his hairy chest. Her eyes fluttered closed, her head tipped back and with each thrust she mewed in pleasure.

Looking back down at him, Robin saw how her reactions made his eyes darken. Cormoran needed too and she wouldn't disappoint him. She started to move, meeting him thrust for thrust. Jesus Christ, this was even better with added urgency. Control was gone, time was short and in a passionate rhythm they thundered towards oblivion together. 

Robin came first, hard and blissful. But this time it was Cormoran who let out the louder final cry of release. Being so close to her for four and a half days without this had nearly been the end of him. 

“Fucking nonsense.” He exhaled heavily and she lifted her head from his shoulder.

“What is?”

“That we shouldn’t be doing this.”


End file.
